Une mission qui dérape dans le bon sens !
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler. C’est court alors si vous passez par là... Vous gênez pas à laisser un reviews !


**Une mission qui dérape... dans le bon sens !**

deThe Tiny Wolf

Yaoi SasuNaru. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler. C'est court alors si vous passez par là... Vous gènez pas à laisser un reviews !

_Ceci est certainement un one-shot, un yaoi pur et dur, PAS DE LEMON, seulement du __**contact**__ magnifique...(en gros un rated T) _o _Encore une invention de mon esprit tordu et pervers... VIVE LE SASUNARU !!! Au fait ! Vous avez remarqué que j'ai fait des efforts de présentation...? Cela se passe après que Sasuke ait butter Oroshimaru et ait rejoint Konoha (version moi). Il a rejeter (enfin...!) l'idée de tuer Naruto. Sasuke s'est déjà rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Naruto mais il ne lui a jamais avouer, alors que le kitsune est encore inconscient de l'amour qu'il ressent pour le brun. Alors, BONNE LECTURE AUX YAOISTES !!!_

**TEXTE ÉCRIT POUR KAISUI !**

Une mission qui dérape... dans le bon sens !

L'équipe numéro sept était en mission depuis environ trois semaines à la frontière forestière d'Oto et de Konoha. Trois semaines durant lesquelles Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi-sensei avaient dût traquer sans relâche un junin d'Oto no kuni et avaient du combattre de nombreux ennemis tentant de protéger ce dernier. Mais alors qu'une quinzaine de ninjas les forcèrent à se séparer, deux groupes se formèrent : Sakura et Kakashi-sensei, qui partirent vers l'Est, revenant un peu à l'intérieur des terres du pays du feu, et Sasuke et Naruto, qui eux, partirent dans la direction opposée, l'Ouest, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans le territoire adverse. Intéressons-nous au second groupe et dernier cité...

Les deux jeunes hommes presque majeurs se déplaçaient vivement en sautant de branches en branches silencieusement, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient poursuivit par des ninjas ennemis. À un moment de leur course, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un chemin bordant un ravin, le brun s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sasuke ? Grouille-toi !

Le blond s'était aussi stoppé et attendait son ami avec un regard pressant : les shinobis du pays du son arriveraient d'un instant à l'autre.

- On aura beau courir, Naruto, ils nous rattraperont.

- C'est bien joli ce que tu me dis mais ça m'avance à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on face ? Qu'on se batte ? Kakashi-sensei nous l'a fortement déconseiller ! Alors viens !

Le petit kitsune happa le bras de l'Uchiwa et tenta de l'entraîner avec lui, mais ce dernier résista et, d'un mouvement assez brusque, il amena le blond à lui. **Tout près de lui.**

- On va les laisser aller en premier, et on les prendra en chasse après... murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son camarade troublé.

- Tu...

Le blond marqua une pause pour scruter les environs.

- Tu veux qu'on se cache...?

Le brun acquiesça lentement en jetant un regard vers le ravin à leur côtés.

- Mais... Je ne veux pas, moi !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser baka. Soit tu me suis... Soit tu te bas contre ces types.

Naruto soupira et accepta à contre coeur. Il détestait obéir à Sasuke, malgré le fait que la plupart de ses idées étaient brillantes. C'était le reste de leur rivalité à moitié estompée. Les deux grands adolescents descendirent rapidement dans le gouffre et se cachèrent dans une minuscule caverne, creuser certainement par un ours où un quelqu'autre prédateur animal. Se tapissant au fond de l'antre, quelque feuilles placées devant l'entrée de façon à cacher leur odeur ainsi que de les dissimuler, ils ne prirent que quelques instants pour préparer leur planque. Puis, ils attendirent, l'un guettant avec son sharigan, l'autre simplement avec son ouïe.

Les ninjas du son arrivèrent bientôt et, après avoir marquer une brève pause, continuèrent leur course vers le centre du pays. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitter l'endroit, alors que le blond se redressait, une secousse assez violente parut. Le petit kitsune retomba lourdement au sol et quelques mottes de terres se déposèrent dans leur cheveux, accompagnées de petites racines.

- C'était quoi ça ?!

- Si tu avais lu l'ordre de mission avec un peu plus d'attention, tu saurait que cette région est connue pour ses tremblements de terre et ses glissements de terrain.

Juste à ce moment là, par tout **hasard**, l'un de ses fameux glissements de terrain se produit recouvrant l'entrée de leur grotte et les secousses de la terre les faisant tant trembler que le blondinet sentait son cerveau bougé dans sa tête. Une pierre tomba du plafond terreux sur le crâne de Naruto qui s'évanouit...

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Naruto était étalé sur le sol, sur le dos, une douleur prenante venant de sa tête et une migraine aggravant le tout. Il tâta du bout des doigts son cuir chevelu pour y trouver une bosse ensanglantée. Alors qu'il se relevait avec difficulté, il vit Sasuke arriver à sa hauteur, les mains couvertes de terre et d'écorchures dues à des silex.

- Ça va mieux ?

Le blond hocha de la tête en grimaçant malgré lui. Puis, il regarda les mains du brun et questionna :

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas de ninjutsu ? Ça serait plus rapide pour sortir d'ici...

- Mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention avec une explosion qui provoquerait un nouvel éboulement.

Il regarda le kitsune et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et le força à s'allonger, s'entraînant lui-même (volontairement) dans le mouvement.

- Eh ! Mais... Mais... Sasuke...

- Chut...

L'Uchiwa approcha lentement son visage de celui, rougissant, du blond et il déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Naruto le repoussa brusquement et se redressa sur un coude.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! T'es taré ou quoi ?!

Son visage écarlate, ses prunelles bleus remplie d'étonnement qui contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes : tout chez lui plaisait au brun. Celui-ci se redressa et le plaqua à nouveau sur le sol, avec une étrange douceur.

- La... Lâche-moi Sasuke...

Tournant la tête, l'Uchiwa fit un délicat baiser dans le creux du coup de l'autre adolescent.

- Sasuke...!

- Tais-toi, Naruto...

Il redressa le visage juste pour que leur regard soit à la même hauteur, pour qu'ils puissent lire chacun les expressions de l'autre dans ses yeux. Puis, un petit sourire exquis se plaça sur ses lèvres et il continua son agréable caresse.

- Arrête connard... T'es totalement taré...

Mais malgré lui, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le suçon plaisant, excitant même. Et cela fit s'empourprer encore plus ses joues. Lorsque le brun relâcha son étreinte, une petite part de regret vint s'ajouter au soulagement de Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Sasuke...? C'est dégueulasse...

L'intéressé se lécha silencieusement les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Lorsque Sakura et Kakashi-sensei sont là, je ne peux rien te faire. Mais là...

- Explique-moi Sasuke ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

Le brun marqua une pause et déclara :

- Parce que je t'aime, imbécile.

Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement, plaçant ses lèvres humides sur celles de son ami troublé. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, le regard fuyant, il se releva, laissant Naruto seul, allongé sur le sol froid et boueux. Le kitsune se redressa et regarda le jeune homme repartir à son travail. Il caressa un instant ses lèvres "souillées" et se leva à son tour.

Sasuke sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille. Il se retourna vers un Naruto rougissant mais souriant. Il effleura la joue de son ami et se pencha vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans l'immensité bleuté de son regard innocent troublé. D'un commun accord, le baiser interrompu plus tôt reprit, avec plus d'ardeur et de passion puisque les deux y participaient. Leur deux langues se caressèrent, s'emmêlèrent, jouant à prendre le contrôle l'une sur l'autre. Le brun passa doucement sa main sous le haut de son camarade qu'il enleva. Puis, il caressa furtivement son torse, avec précision et expérience. Ses bras descendirent ensuite jusqu'à la taille du blond qu'il souleva, mettant fin au baiser, pour embrasser son torse nu et svelte. Naruto rougit et l'enlaça dans ses bras, déposant son visage sur la tête de l'autre garçon.

Sasuke le reposa au sol et reprit ses lèvres. Le blond passa ses mains dans le dos du brun et caressa lentement les omoplates de l'Uchiwa, ayant enlevé sa veste quelque instants plus tôt, tout en faisant rouler sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils restèrent là durant un long moment.

Naruto attira Sasuke à lui et retomba souplement sur le sol, le brun sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes, s'appuyant légèrement contre lui... Le blond sourit et déposa un suçon sur la nuque de son amant (?).

- Pourquoi Naruto...? Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu m'avais manqué lorsque tu était chez ce stupide serpent d'Oroshimaru. Je me sentais encore plus seul qu'à l'ordinaire et quand tu es revenu... Je me suis retenu de ne pas de faire ça...

Sasuke sourit et frôla ses lèvres en murmurant.

- ... tu as bien fait de m'attendre...

Et leur baiser reprit...

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! Youhou ! Réveillez vous !

Les deux ouvrirent les yeux simultanément, la voix de Sakura mêlée à celle de Kakashi-sensei les tirant de leur rêve commun. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se remémorant leurs enlaçades interminables. Puis, d'un commun accord par le regard, ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, se regardant avec un faux dégoût.

- Vous avez été pris dans un glissement de terrain, expliqua l'argenté. Vous avez eue de la chance d'en sortir vivants !

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Pour les deux autres personnes dans la grotte, ce n'était qu'un sourire de défi alors que c'en était un tout autre... Un sourire d'amour.

**FIN**

_Ceci était un one-shot pour Kaisui qui m'a permis de voir le Sasunaru dans toute sa splendeur... Encore une fois mille merci ! _.


End file.
